


A New Day Ahead

by planetundersiege



Series: Adashi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Couple, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Earth, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Morning, Morning Routine, Oneshot, Pre series, Shadam, Waking Up, adashi, alarm clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adashi week 2018: Day 3: Morning Routine.Adam and Shiro wake up, it’s a new day.





	A New Day Ahead

Shiro groaned as the alarm clock began to beep, it was 6 AM, two hours until the first class of the day would begin. The man jumped out of his bed, making sure his bracelet for electro stimulation wasn’t lose, and then yawned. All while the clock was still ringing.

Adam let out a groan as he turned around in bed, trying to cover his ears.

“Takashi, turn that thing off.”

“And let you fall asleep again and miss all morning classes again? Not a chance Adam.”

“I’m not gonna be late, I just need to relax a bit.”

“You always say that, and you always end up late. Sweetie, please get up or we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

“What’s the hard way?”

“No kisses for a week.”

Adam groaned.

“Ugh, fine. But only because I love you.”

“I ironed your uniform before going to bed by the way.”

Adam got out of bed, and finally Shiro turned the alarm off. Then both men got into the bathroom and brushed their teeth side by side. Adam was still extremely sleepy, seen by the bags under his eyes, but after breakfast he would be back and running.

The two men were both teachers at the Garrison after all, and even if they were tired, they couldn’t exactly show it.

Soon both of them were fully dressed, and exited their living quarters to get some breakfast. Shiro gave Adam a light kiss on his forehead, before the couple took each other’s hands as they walked down the hallway, ready for a new day.


End file.
